


Deshojando Madrugadas

by AlbaAdler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaAdler/pseuds/AlbaAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida la invitaba a bailar por primera vez, y ella no tenía la voluntad ni el deseo de rechazar la invitación. Aun si se tropezaba y caía, tendría el recuerdo de ese efímero baile para endulzarle la vida. No aspiraba a más, algunas noches más juntos y quizás una amistad a la que el tiempo otorgaría una muerte tranquila e indolora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deshojando Madrugadas

**Author's Note:**

> Algo que estaba archivado hace mucho tiempo y que finalmente pude terminar. No olviden dejar su comentario y hacerme feliz!

# Deshojando madrugadas

 

La primera vez había sucedido en una posada muy parecida a esa misma. Un grupo de titiriteros se hallaba hospedado con ellos y había música y más bullicio del que tenían ánimos de tolerar, pero aquello era preferible a pasar otra noche al aire libre con un cielo que amenazaba con tormenta.

Buscaron un rincón apartado para cenar y dieron gracias por haber conseguido las últimas habitaciones disponibles. Muy cerca de ellos estaba un hombre elegantemente vestido, acompañado de un par de mujeres, probablemente sus hijas, jóvenes y muy hermosas. Las muchachas entablaron amistad rápidamente con unos caballeros que regresaban de un torneo y al cabo de unos minutos las risas y miradas dirigidas sin disimulo hacia Brienne se convirtieron en algo imposible de ignorar. Jaime estaba a punto de levantarse y hacer algo estúpido cuando ella colocó su mano en la de él y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa de resignación. No valía la pena. Con una mirada él lo entendió y asintió. Ella salió en silencio, la noche parecía agradable, tan adornada por cientos de estrellas que resultaba preferible el frío del exterior al denso ambiente dentro de la sala común.

Encontró un lugar agradable cerca de los establos y se sentó sobre unos troncos apilados. Apenas unos minutos después Jaime estuvo frente a ella, la miró con atención por un rato, pero no dijo nada. Tomó asiento a su lado y se limitó a rodearle los hombros con el brazo. Debieron pasar así mucho tiempo porque cuando Brienne finalmente decidió moverse el barullo en la sala común prácticamente había desaparecido.

Miró a Jaime con algo parecido a una sonrisa que él correspondió abiertamente. Olía a una mezcla de cuero con hierba recién cortada. Olía a él, y hacía ya mucho tiempo que ése era su aroma favorito. Tenerlo cerca bastaba para hacerla sentir segura y relajada.

Llevaba un par de semanas sin afeitarse, lucía mayor así, pero de alguna forma sus ojos parecían más verdes y su mirada más profunda. Brienne inconscientemente recorrió con los dedos ese pequeño lugar entre su sien y la mejilla, donde las canas eran más evidentes. Los cabellos le cosquilleaban en los dedos  y se preguntó si la sensación sería más intensa en sus labios.

Algo sucedió; perdió el control de sus movimientos y actuó por instinto. Fue un simple roce, apenas duró el tiempo necesario para sentir el calor de su aliento,  luego reaccionó y retrocedió violentamente, como si acabara de quemarse.

El brazo de Jaime nunca abandonó sus hombros y le impidió alejarse demasiado. Ella empezó a jadear cuando la realización de la estupidez que acababa de cometer le cayó de golpe. Él, sin embargo, no parecía molesto. En sus labios se dibujaba la misma sonrisa que le provocaba bajar una colina a todo galope. Estudiaba su rostro como lo haría un desconocido, y de repente nació esa chispa en sus ojos, esa que hasta entonces nunca había visto, pero que a partir de ese momento regresaba inevitablemente cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban.

—No empieces algo que no estés dispuesta a terminar, moza —le advirtió.

Muy despacio llevó la mano a su mejilla, acarició su cicatriz con calma y suavidad y ella inclinó el rostro para magnificar el contacto. Cerró los ojos cuando él se inclinó hacia sus labios y se adueñó de ellos con tal pericia que Brienne lo imaginó nacido para ello.

Incluso con la escasa luz que llegaba del interior de la posada él lucía radiante. Si su aroma prometía el paraíso, su gusto no traicionaba la promesa, su tacto cumplía con creces y las palabras roncas que empezó a susurrar en su oído cerraban el ciclo de perfección. Podía disfrutarlo con los cinco sentidos.

Apenas estaba cayendo en ese limbo del hedonismo cuando abruptamente Jaime se detuvo, la tomó de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró hasta su habitación. Afortunadamente ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para que encontraran en su camino miradas indiscretas.

Aquella noche le dio lo que necesitaba, lo que nadie antes le había dado: una mirada cargada de deseo y lujuria a la que ella cedió. A la mañana siguiente, cuando las dudas pudieron haberla vencido, él la tenía aún entre los brazos, la despertó con suaves besos en el cuello y las mejillas; con caricias lentas e inocentes que la hacían sentir en casa. 

>*<

 

Hasta unas semanas atrás, si alguien le hubiera preguntado desde cuando sentía ese tipo de interés por Brienne, Jaime podría haber contestado con toda seguridad que jamás la había visto como mujer. Quizás aquella vez en los baños de Harrenhal su cuerpo reaccionó contradiciendo sus palabras, pero en ese entonces llevaba tanto tiempo lejos de Cersei que estaba seguro de haber reaccionado de la misma forma frente a una muñeca de trapo. Por lo menos eso fue lo que se repitió durante las semanas siguientes hasta que terminó por convencerse a sí mismo.

Sentía muchas cosas por ella, y no tenía reparo alguno por ello. La respetaba, confiaba en ella. En realidad, a pesar del episodio con Lady Corazón de Piedra, o quizás precisamente por eso, ella era la única persona en la que podía confiar plenamente. Le tenía un cariño sincero y profundo, no le gustaba verla sufrir, por eso aquella noche salió detrás de ella. Sin embargo, cuando la alcanzó no encontró palabras para reconfortarla. ¿Qué podía decirle que no hubiera escuchado ya antes? Nadie mejor que él sabía que pretender ignorar los murmullos y burlas era completamente distinto a ser realmente inmune a ellos.

No se le ocurrió nada mejor que simplemente sentarse a su lado, rodearle los hombros con su brazo y guardar silencio. Para su sorpresa eso funcionó mejor que el más elaborado de los discursos. Al cabo de una rato la sintió relajarse e incluso fue capaz de dedicarle una débil sonrisa con los ojos azules brillando como un par de zafiros.

Sin dejar de sonreír notó como se acercaba torpemente a él, y la sorpresa apenas duró un instante cuando ella, más que besarlo, chocó sus labios contra los suyos. Luego se alejó de él como si acabara de quemarse, pero el breve contacto bastó para provocar su antojo.

Entonces lo notó. El deseo llevaba mucho tiempo presente, oculto bajo una montaña de distracciones. Encontró también algo más pero no quiso profundizar en ese sentimiento.

—No empieces algo que no estés dispuesta a terminar, moza —murmuró antes de propiciar el segundo contacto.

Disfrutó el momento y dejó de analizar lo que sentía. Algo le advertía que aquello no llevaba a ningún lado. No cuando el mundo se caía a pedazos en torno a ellos y no era capaz de apostar una moneda de plata a que vería una nueva primavera.

Saboreó ese segundo beso, el primero de verdad. Se esforzó por memorizar cada detalle, la textura de sus toscos labios, al sabor, el aroma, la calidez de su piel. Quería grabar todo en su memoria, quería poder acudir a ese recuerdo y tenerlo a la mano porque presentía que en un futuro no muy lejano eso podría salvar su razón.

No estaba seguro de quien había tomado de la mano a quien, cuando se dio cuenta estaban en su habitación y se empeñaba en quitarle la ropa con la poca habilidad que su mano izquierda le permitía.

Invirtió los primeros minutos besando sus hombros y dibujando constelaciones con las pecas de su espalda. Se perdió en la suavidad de sus caderas, en la calidez de su vientre y se dejó arrullar por la dulce canción que ella interpretaba cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre.

Sonrió enternecido con sus ronroneos de placer y por primera vez entendió lo que era poseer de verdad a alguien, aunque sólo fuera por una noche. Pero una noche completa, sin prisas, únicamente para él. Sin que la mujer que se le entregaba y a quien él se entregaba tuviera otra cosa en mente que no fuera su cuerpo y ese momento. Sin la amenaza de que otro llegara a ocupar su lugar cuando ella aún tenía su aroma impregnado.

Se había perdido de tanto durante toda su vida: la paz y la tranquilidad posterior al clímax, las charlas hasta el amanecer, el dormir abrazado piel contra piel hasta despuntar el alba…. el deshojar la madrugada entera acompañado.

Por encima de todas las cosas que aprendió a disfrutar durante esas noches con Brienne, estaba esa mirada, cuando minutos antes del amanecer él empezaba a  moverse inquieto amenazando con marcharse. Ella fijaba los ojos en él y silenciosamente suplicaba por unos minutos más de su presencia. Nunca había tenido eso. Nadie había atesorado jamás cada instante de su compañía, cada palabra y caricia. Ella se mostraba avara con esos momentos y no se atrevía a derrochar ni una mirada.

>*<

 

Por el acento, los hombres de su derecha eran comerciantes de Braavos. No paraban de hacer sumas y calcular las ganancias de un embarque de sedas que pensaban vender en Desembarco del. Rey. Brienne no estaba segura de qué le resultaba más repugnante, la usura de los hombres o la forma en que escupían el alimento a medio masticar a su alrededor.  Mantuvo la vista fija en su plato y trató de ignorar a sus acompañantes. A todos.

Principalmente al que se encontraba frente a ella. Incluso sin mirarlo sentía los ojos del hombre clavados en ella. Recorriéndola palmo a palmo y seguramente imaginando que le quitaba la ropa. Al cabo de unos minutos la mirada insistente no fue suficiente y por debajo de la mesa empezó a rozarle las pantorrillas con el pie de forma sugerente.

Ella tiró el trozo de pan, pero neciamente siguió observando su comida y quizás hubiera tenido más éxito fingiendo ignorar los avances del hombre si su rostro no estuviera ya completamente sonrojado. Finalmente el individuo soltó una risita mal disimulada cuando su pie alcanzó uno de sus muslos. Brienne le dirigió entonces una mirada de advertencia y él le señaló las escaleras que conducían a sus habitaciones con un gesto por demás significativo.

Suspiró largamente antes de tomar la jarra de vino, servirse un vaso y beberlo de golpe. No es que tuviera dudas sobre lo que iba a hacer, pero quería, por una vez, actuar por impulso y su timidez siempre la frenaba. El vino podría ayudarla a sobreponerse a ella. Dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa antes de ponerse de pie, murmuró una despedida cortés al resto de la mesa y con más prisa de la que deseaba mostrar empezó a subir las escaleras con una sonrisa que ya no se molestó en disimular.

Pasó por la habitación que compartían Pod y Hunt, y pegó el oído a la puerta para asegurarse de que estuvieran dormidos. Una vez en su habitación se sentó en la cama a esperar. Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó pasos en el corredor. El ritmo de su corazón se aceleró pero justo cuando estaba por acercarse a la puerta escuchó voces y fue incapaz de contener una maldición. El vino ya empezaba a hacerla más atrevida.

Si Jaime había encontrado a alguien en el pasillo se vería obligado a fingir que  había equivocado su camino, regresar sobre sus pasos y eso prolongaría la espera un largo rato. Suspiró resignada. Ya empezaba a sentir el calorcillo provocado por el alcohol, pero sospechaba que la alegría y la ansiedad que sentía tenían una razón distinta.

Volvió a sentarse y a su mente ociosa llegaron recuerdos de un pasado tan distante que parecía el de alguien más.

Era costumbre en Evenfall celebrar el día del nombre de su señor con un banquete al que acudían todas las familias nobles de la Isla e incluso varios personajes importantes de las tierras de las tormentas. En ese entonces ella  no era más que una niña a pesar de que su altura ya igualaba a la de mujeres adultas. Por consejo de su septa trataba de no sonreír porque así mantenía ocultos sus dientes toscos y grandes y no es que en realidad tuviera motivos para hacerlo, aquella era la primera vez que se le permitía asistir al baile y estaba tan asustada que le dolía el estómago y no era capaz de levantar la vista del suelo. Cuando la música empezó a sonar, todas las jovencitas fueron invitadas a bailar menos ella. Brienne permaneció sentada en la mesa principal, escuchando la música y tratando de disimular su tristeza para no estropear el buen humor de su padre. Éste, sin embargo, la conocía demasiado bien, y antes de que Brienne pudiera reunir el valor para levantar la vista y mirar a su alrededor, él estaba frente a ella, ofreciéndole su mano con la galantería propia de un jovencito.

Ella no pudo contener las lágrimas de gratitud que escaparon de sus ojos. Se abrazó a él y lo besó varias veces en cada mejilla con cariño y entusiasmo.

_—Tarde o temprano la vida nos saca a bailar a todos, cielo —le dijo sonriendo—, sólo debes poner atención al momento y estar dispuesta._

Tuvo que transcurrir mucho tiempo para que las palabras de su padre se volvieran realidad, pero finalmente la vida estaba invitándola a bailar y ella se sentía deseosa de decir sí.

Otra vez unos pasos, sigilosos y lentos, recorrieron el pasillo. Brienne dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta y aguardó. Segundos después esta se abrió y apenas confirmó que era quien ella esperaba, se arrojó a sus brazos sin dilación y prácticamente chocó sus labios con los de él.

—Tranquila, moza —le pidió sonriendo—. Tenemos toda la noche —a pesar de sus palabras serenas, él correspondió a su beso con una ansiedad igual o mayor.

Hacía más de una semana que no encontraban la oportunidad de estar juntos, una noche parecía muy poco tiempo para compensarlo.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que sería justamente él quien finalmente pudiera sanarla, devolverle la confianza y pagarle con besos y caricias todas las lágrimas con que había escrito su historia.

>*<

Generalmente era tímida y él se había acostumbrado a la pequeña batalla antes de derrotar su reticencia inicial, pero la moza era un cofre lleno de sorpresas y cuando aquella noche se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó con furia apenas abrir la puerta, Jaime no pudo decir que la sorpresa que aquello le causó fuera desagradable.

La mujer tenía tanta prisa por quitarle la ropa que en medio de uno de sus jaloneos se golpeó la nariz con fuerza. Si ella misma no le hubiera contado tiempo atrás cómo se había roto la nariz —una vez al caer del caballo y otra golpeada por una lanza— Jaime habría dado por sentado que había sido como resultado de uno de esos arrebatos pasionales.

También podía explicar la torpeza de sus movimientos por los dos vasos de vino que Brienne había bebido durante la cena y que eran totalmente contrarios a su costumbre. Él se sentía enternecido por su timidez, pero también estaba disfrutando demasiado de la forma en que ella tomaba la iniciativa como para quejarse. Si acaso pudiera concedérsele un deseo, pediría que en algún momento ella se sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda con él como para echar abajo sus barreras sin alcohol de por medio. Pediría poder tomarla de la mano y besarla en público. Pediría tener el tiempo necesario para analizar todo lo que esa mujer le inspiraba, tiempo para actuar en consecuencia. Pero aquellos eran demasiados deseos y ellos vivían momentos violentos con tiempo prestado.

  Tenían el hoy para entregarse a esos juramentos a los que dedicaban sus vidas, y tenían también las madrugadas que eran solamente para ellos, esas madrugadas que Jaime estaba dispuesto a exprimir hasta la última gota mientras encontraba el nombre del sentimiento exacto que Brienne había hecho nacer en él.

 

>*<

Ella no se engañaba, estaba segura de que no había amor en él, pero el cariño y la ternura bastaban para desbordarla. El sentirse deseada por cualquier hombre le habría parecido casi un halago. Saber que ese hombre era Jaime Lannister le parecía suficiente para sentirse bella. Además, por absurdo que resultara, él no mostraba interés únicamente en su cuerpo. Jamás se mostraba mezquino con las noches que le dedicaba. Cuando el rato de pasión acababa y quedaban exhaustos, él continuaba besándola y acariciándola con suavidad hasta que el ritmo de su respiración se normalizaba. Entonces empezaban a hablar de nimiedades y a veces continuaban haciéndolo por horas, hasta finalmente quedarse dormidos.

Cuando le besaba los oídos o acariciaba lentamente la parte interior de sus codos ella se rendía. Su voluntad se desconectaba y todas sus prioridades se redefinían de forma absurda. El honor, el deber, la guerra... todo quedaba atrás y la única promesa a la que deseaba consagrarse era esa que le hacían los labios y la mano de Jaime mientras recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo con seguridad y confianza.

La vida la invitaba a bailar por primera vez, y ella no tenía la voluntad ni el deseo de rechazar la invitación. Aun si se tropezaba y caía, tendría el recuerdo de ese efímero baile para endulzarle la vida. No aspiraba a más, algunas noches más juntos y quizás una amistad a la que el tiempo otorgaría una muerte tranquila e indolora.

Todos esos pensamientos, y la completa capacidad de razonar desaparecieron de su cabeza cuando vio a Jaime dormitando a su lado. Apenas unos momentos atrás había dejado de jadear y su respiración empezaba a regularizarse. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción neciamente dibujada en su rostro.

Sin poderse contener se colocó encima de él y buscó sus labios para obligarlo a despertar. No podía culpar al alcohol porque se sentía completamente lúcida y consciente, dueña de sus acciones y sus deseos.

—Mi señora está insaciable esta noche —le murmuró después de corresponder a su beso—. ¡Mujer, vas a matarme! —añadió jadeando cuando ella empezó a darle lentos besos en el pecho desnudo.

En venganza, él le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y dejó que su mano navegara lentamente por uno de sus muslos.

—He cambiado de opinión, moza —le susurró al oído.

Ella emitió un sonido vago. Aunque  en cualquier otra circunstancia de inmediato le habría preguntado a qué se refería, en esos momentos no le importaba nada más que sentirlo dentro de ella otra vez.

—Siempre creí que la mejor muerte para mí sería con la espada en la mano a la mitad de una batalla. Pero esto no está mal… nada mal en realidad. De hecho, si ahora me dieran a elegir, ésta sería mi primera opción —dijo con convicción.

—¿Esto?

—Esto, moza. Morir en la cama, entre los brazos de la mujer que amo —le explicó con voz ronca.

Y ella fue incapaz de reprimir el par de silenciosas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

Quizás, después de todo, algunos bailes podían volverse eternos.


End file.
